GOA (Gate Driver on Array, row scanning integrated on an array substrate) is a technology that forms a row scanning driving signal circuit on an array substrate in a manufacturing procedure of an existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display array, so as to realize progressive scanning driving.
During designing of a conventional GMOS GOA circuit, a clock control signal used therein is not optimized. Consequently, a load and power consumption of a circuit used for generating a clock signal are relatively large, and it is difficult to reduce power consumption of an entire GOA circuit.